


go to dreamland

by someao3_user



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Tired Saihara Shuichi, i hate that tag, kokichi really likes usami, non-toxic pregame saiouma, shuichi calls kokichi his bunny, shuichi is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: kokichi has a nightmare, shuichi wants to help.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, pre-game saihara shuichi/pre-game oma kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	go to dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't mentioned but like, ouma regresses to four here.

tossing and turning, tossing and turning.

thats what shuichi felt, waking up from a deep sleep.

the first thing he noticed was the clock on the desk next to him.

3:54AM, it read.

the next thing he noticed, was his boyfriend's heavy breathing and whimpers.

an immediate wave of shock went over him, shaking the boy next to him.

"kichi- kichi baby, wake up. hun, wake up."

whimpers, as the boy started to stir rather quickly.

"hey.. hey hun." shuichi sighed, pulling ouma up to his chest, rubbing his back as the now awake boy sobbed into his shoulder.

"it was just a dream... can you breathe, love?"

ouma tried, he did.. but only kept sobbing, the sobs becoming more intense as he realized he couldn't do it. that he was possibly disappointing shuichi.

"shh.. calm down a little, baby, um.. do you want your usami stuffie? the one that talks?"

through sniffles and cries, the little nodded. the other grabbing the stuffie from off the floor (all while keeping hold of ouma), and giving it to him.

"see? here you go.. let me..."

shuichi watched as the smaller lifted his head off his shoulder, latching onto the stuffie.

usami was always ouma's favorite. her overly happy attitude and her optimistic ways always made ouma smile. during his time playing dr2, he always complained about how you couldn't hang out with her.. and that he wishes the cast would treat her better.

when ouma's grip on her became loose, shuichi pressed down on her belly, the stuffie introducing herself and saying shes 'sweet like milk'. it made the smaller giggle, calming him down.

"you like usami?" "mmhm.. usami pretty.. an' nice.." "i agree. how much do you like her?"

shuichi watched ouma's eyes light up very slightly.. he always loved talking about usami.

"looots n' lots.. like, a bajillion times more then how much an elephant weigh!" "that's a lot," shuichi chuckled, ouma nodding in agreement. "buuuut... papa always comes first!" the little giggled, covering usami's ears. "don' tell usami.. but i love you loooads more then her..."

shuichi couldn't help but smile, but faked a shocked gasp. "no way!" "uh huh!"

the two laughed for a moment, before shuichi moved some hair out of kokichi's face, sighing.

"feeling any better?" "uh huh.." "that dream was really scary, huh?" "yuh.."

ouma yawned, making shuichi smile. "is my bunny sleeeppyy?" "mmhm.. can we go's back to sleep..?" "of course, want to keep usami?" "yea huh!"

shuichi laid ouma back down, crawling back to bed next to him, kokichi keeping usami close to his chest.

"snuggles?" "yees.. duhhh! papa's snuggles make me sleep faster.." "they sure do."

scooting a bit closer, saihara wrapped his arms around kokichi. kokichi melted into shuichi's arms immediately, letting out a happy hum.

"you go to sleep now, okay? papa will be here for you, and will drive alllll the bad dreams away... usami will protect you too with her magic stick." "ohh.. i likes protection..." "who doesn't?.." 

..

"i love you, papa.. thank yous.."

"you're welcome, bunny. now go to dreamland.."


End file.
